


Thanks

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Dean, Caring Castiel, Complete, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Dean, One Shot, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean Winchester was currently living through every kid’s worst nightmare: presenting at school.Dean presents as an omega at school, and his best friend Cas is of course there to save him. Only... what are these new feelings?





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I basically write fanfiction when I can't sleep, and today was insomnia times a thousand. Ugh. But you guys get a nauseatingly cute kid!fic out of it, so I guess it's not all bad. Yet another addition to my growing list of fics for the SPN ABO Bingo challenge.
> 
> The square I used for this one was **Slick** (I didn't go straight for the smut? *gasps*).

Dean Winchester was currently living through every kid’s worst nightmare: presenting at school.

He’d asked for a bathroom pass the moment he felt his boxers starting to grow moist with slick, and had thankfully made it there before the stuff started seeping through his jeans, too. He had assumed he’d present as an alpha, just like everybody else had assumed, so the headache and stomach cramps he’d been feeling for the past week had been brushed off as something, anything else. There was no way he was an omega, right?

But here he was, hiding in a bathroom stall leaking slick like it was going out of style. He knew what came next, too, and that’s why he was hiding instead of going to the nurse’s office. Any minute now, his first heat was going to start, and he was completely terrified. He knew from health class that there’d be cramping and fever, and that he’d go almost wild with lust. He’d seen the knotted dildos they sold at stores for mateless omegas, and they looked so big that Dean had to hold back the tears right now just thinking about them. He didn’t want to be an omega. Why was life so unfair?

He felt the first tear slide down his cheek when the door to the bathroom creaked open. Dean froze, not wanting anybody to catch him in here, crying like the weak omega that he apparently was. What if it was one of those jerks like Alastair or Uriel, who just loved to bully anybody but especially loved to bully any guys who ended up as omegas? His dad was going to be upset enough as is, with Dean not being an alpha, but coming home beat up as well? He might as well not come home at all.

“Dean?” But it wasn’t Alastair, or Uriel, or anybody else that Dean had to worry about. It was the only person Dean didn’t mind it being, his best friend Cas. “You’ve been gone for a while and the teacher sent me to check on you. Are you okay?”

“Umm, not really?” Dean got up and pulled up his pants. He opened the stall door and walked out. “I kinda presented…” he said weakly.

“Oh no, did you pop a knot in class?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head sadly, and Cas tilted his head in confusion. But then the smell must have hit him, because he flared his nostrils. “You reek, Dean. You almost smell like…”

“I presented omega,” Dean whispered, blushing.

“Oh no,” Cas said, sounding much more concerned this time.

“My dad’s gonna kill me,” Dean whimpered, and Cas pulled him into a hug. Dean could feel the slick gushing out, and he couldn’t help but start to cry. This was not how his life was supposed to go. He was supposed to be a big, strong alpha and find an omega chick to have a big family with. But no, biology just had to go and screw him over big time.

“If he even touches you, I’ll punch him,” Cas growled, still holding his friend in a tight hug. Dean’s tears slowed down, and he even let out a chuckle. Ever since Cas had presented as an alpha a few months ago, he’d been more aggressive than usual, and that sentence was the perfect example.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, burying his face in his friend’s neck. Things didn't seem so bad with Cas holding him like this. He felt safe and protected. Warm and fuzzy even. And Cas smelled really good today, too.

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Cas sighed. Dean had been nuzzling Cas’ neck without realizing it. He pulled back in shock. Cas was his best friend, what the hell was he thinking?

“I think my heat’s about to start,” Dean explained when Cas gave him a confused and slightly hurt look.

“Oh,” Cas said and nodded. “Then let’s get you to the nurse’s office before it gets too bad.”

“Thanks,” Dean said. When Cas smiled at him, he blushed again even though it didn’t make any sense.

“You coming?” Cas asked, and Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said, not sure what to make of all the feelings running through his mind right now. Cas took his hand, and Dean winced when he felt more slick. The wet spot forming on the back of his jeans must be huge by now.

And Cas, being the caring and perceptive jerk that he was, figured out what was wrong almost as soon as Dean did. “Walk in front of me. That way, nobody’ll see it.”

“Thanks,” Dean said again.

The short walk to the nurse’s office wasn’t as uncomfortable as Dean had expected, but only because the hallways were deserted since class was still going on. When they reached the office, Dean was too embarrassed to speak so Cas explained everything. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse told him to sit down and wait while she went to call his mom so she could come pick him up.

“I’ll go get your stuff,” Cas offered after the nurse left. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. It had to be his heat, because he’d never had a crush on Cas before. At least, he didn’t think he had. “Uhh…” Before Dean could think too much about it, he darted in and gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek. This time, they both blushed deeply. “Thanks,” Dean said dumbly. Who the hell said thanks after kissing a guy?

It took a few moments for Cas to respond. “Umm, no problem Dean.” And before Dean could blink, Cas darted in and gave Dean a quick peck too, only this time it was on the lips. They were both burning red by the time he pulled away. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“‘Kay…” Dean said as he watched Cas walk away. That was weird, but… a good weird. Maybe…

~~~

Dean smiled as he remembered that day, all those years ago. Cas smiled back at him, probably not even realizing that Dean’s mind had wandered off a little. Probably good that he came back when he did, though, because it was his turn to speak. “I, Dean Winchester, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband…” 


End file.
